Vanellope, there is no Ralph
by shy671
Summary: The life of Vanellope when Ralph never came along. She is hated and constantly running for her life. Will Vanellope ever get to be with her love Rancis? Will Rancis save her? Or, will she always be stuck like this?
1. Chapter 1

Vanellope there is no Ralph. chapter one: the run.

Vanellope ran and ran, as fast as she could. Through the buttercup island, and right past the lollipop forest. She became very tired and stoped. Vanellope hid in some gumdrop bushes, so that Taffytya and her gang, would not be able to see her if they came the same way. Just then there was the thunder of carts zooming, and Vanellope heard Taffyta and her gang drive up. She hid the best she could in the bushes, and tried to stay as quite as possible. Vanellope heard Swizzle walk right next to the bush she was hiding behind, and just stood there. Then out of nowhere Vanellope had a huge need to sneeze, and she knew that if she did it she would get caught. Vanellope was praying and praying that they would stop searching here and leave. But Vanellope's praying just wasn't enough, she sniffled and then AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jubileena ran up to the bush Vanellope was hiding behind, and screamed "I found her!" Everyone ran over to Vanellope, she smiled awkwardly and began running again. She ran and ran and ran as fast as she could, trying to keep a good distance from Taffyta and the gang. Finally she made it to diet cola mountain and ran inbetween the two lollipops. Vanellope had escaped for the day.


	2. Vanellope there is no ralph chapter2

Vanellope there is no Ralph chapter two: The food search.

As Vanellope was waiting for Taffyta and the gang to leave, she sat in her secret hideout and realized that she was starving, for she had not eaten in two days. But as Vanellope listened, she heard everyone settling down for something that seemed it would take a while. She sat right next to the secret entrance, trying to listen as hard as she could. Then Vanellope heard the sentence " maybe we will catch Vanellope during this campout" and Vanellope immediatly knew, that she would have to starve for a while. As all of the other girls and Gloyd were talking about Vanellope, Rancis was thinking about how much he loved Vanellope. He thought she was the prettiest and cutest girl in all of Sugar Rush, even though she was a hated glitch. If only Vanellope knew that. Meanwhile Vanellope was trying to find something in her hideout to eat. The only thing she could find that was still edible was the mentos, but they were too high up and if they fell they would boil. She even looked to see if her bed was made of edible candy, but sadly it wasn't. Outside Taffyta was telling everyone horrible stories about Vanellope, that made everyone laugh (except for Rancis). She told them fake stories of Vanellope as a baby, and stories about dum things she did that never really happened. Vanellope only heard bits and pieces, for she was still searching for something to eat. Then it dawned on Vanellope. In sugar rush the curfew was 7:00 p.m., witch meant that the gang would probably be asleep right about now. So Vanellope quitley peeked her head outside, and to her luck everyone's code had been put to sleep. She proceeded out of the hideout cautiously, taking in every step. As Vanellope stepped next to Taffyta, she began tossing. At this surprise Vanellope let out a small scream. Luckily no one except for she heard it, so Vanellope continued creeping through. Finally, Vanellope got out and she knew it was time for some food. Since everyone in sugar rush is supposed to be in sleep code by now, she decided to break into a food shop in town called Lolly Poppy. Even though there were no karts on the street Vanellope still crept quitley down them. As she reached town, Vanellope saw no moving things at all, so she had a clear break through. She got to Lolly Poppy, and tried to open the door as cautiously as possible. The door opened and Vanellope crept inside looking for the food isle. Once she found it, she found herself running towards it looking for some delicous food. Vanellope found a pack of nutty nutters, and some bread pudding pie. She devoured the delicous food, and collected some extra food packs for future hideout meals. As Vanellope was about to leave the store she saw robbers running to the exit of sugar rush. This did not matter to Vanellope, so she started creeping back up the road. The robbers got Vanellope thinking " am i really like that? I guess not". As Vanellope was nearing the hideout again she began creeping a bit quiter. Vanellope crept passed Taffyta and the gang in their sleeping code. When she got back to her hideout Vanellope climbed into her rotted candy bed, and fell asleep thinking "I am awesome no matter what".


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope there is no Ralph chapter 3: Rancis, Rancis, Rancis

As Vanellope woke up the next morning, she sat up thinking about Rancis. "Rancis, Rancis, Rancis" she said. Vanellope got out of bed and walked out of diet cola mountain, just to see Taffyta and the gang. They turned to look at her, as Vanellope put on a fake smile. As everyone took a step closer to Vanellope, Rancis took a step back, he did not want to hurt his love. The gang formed a circle around Vanellope. Jubileena started it off by saying " what's going on little glitch? You know Swizzle and I were just talking about how weird you were, and who your crush might be". At this Rancis blushed, he wanted Vanellope to have a crush on him. The whole gang was giving remarks at the crush idea, and they all seemed to agreee to get it out of Vanellope. The circle got closer around her. Taffyta started pulling on Vanellope's hair, and the gang got the memo and started pulling on Vanellope's arms and legs. Sadly everyone was too tight around her for Vanellope to glitch away from them. Finally, Vanellope gave in and let it slip out in a yell. " I love Rancis!". The gang stopped pulling, and Rancis smiled. Gloyd laughed and turned to Rancis " do you love Vanellope, Rancis?". Rancis blushed even harder, and looked over to Vanellope, " yes, I do love Vanellope" admitted Rancis. The whole gang laughed so hard, that their tears could barely hold onto their eyelids. Vanellope didn't laugh or smile at all "you do?" she asked. Rancis smiled and sighed "yes I do". Everyone stoped laughing and realised that Ranics was really in love with Vanellope, and would run off with her. Taffyta knew they couldn't lose Rancis, because then Vanellope would be happy. While Vanellope and Rancis were just standing staring at eachother in a loved daze, the gang huddled around eachother to think of a plan. Crumbelina suggested capturing Vanellope right now, while she was in a daze and put her in the fungeon, but Taffyta didn't want that. She wanted something that would make Vanellope's life more miserable than before. Minty got the winning idea of capturing Rancis and putting him in the fungeon instead, and even Taffyta knew that King Candy would love Minty's idea. Swizzle quickly made a sack out of marsh mellow that Rancis would be able to fit in. Vanellope and Rancis were still in their love daze. Taffyta walked slowly toward the back of Rancis, and then she knocked him in the sack! Vanellope went out of the love daze and started running towards the gang dettermined to save Rancis, but it was too late Everyone was already in their karts driving away. Rancis was stuck in the sack on the back of Taffyta's kart. Poor Vanellope thought she would never see Rancis again. She sat right in the spot and cried a million tears. Mean while Taffyta and the gang were at king candy's castle explaining their plan. He agreed, and had sour bill lock Rancis in the dungeon. Even though the two were both alive, they felt dead without eachother. They both thought that they would never meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanellope there is no Ralph chapter4:

Vanellope had been lying in bed crying ever since she had lost her Rancis. Crying was all she felt like she could do now. Rancis could only think about Vanellope as he sat in the fungeon. The food king candy gave him was barely eaten, for Rancis did not feel like eating with his love lost. Taffyta and the gang had been out and about looking for Vanellope so they could torture her down to the last bit, but could not find her, because Vanellope had always made sure that her home was secret. Finally after a week Vanellope walked out of the hideout, but in a heartbroken daze. Her loud moans gave her location away, and Taffyta and the gang came driving towards her. They hopped out and started bullying and torturing her, but she didn't care, she only cared about Rancis. Back at the fungeon King Candy was forcing food into the mouth of Rancis. He needed him alive to have any chance at Vanellope, but Rancis would just spit it out. King Candy told Rancis "tomorrow I am forcing the food down you with a machine" and left the fungeon. When Taffyta finished she beckoned the gang, and they all sped off in their karts. Vanellope picked a couple of gumdrops for the bush, and ate them for her meal. She and Rancis thought at the same time "why do I have to live without my love?". Vanellope walked back to the hideout, and Rancis dazed into a sleep. They both would do anything to see eachother, even die.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope there is no Ralph chapter 5: Saving Rancis

Vanellope plopped onto the bed feeling like she is dead without Rancis. As she plopped onto the bed, a mento fell into the diet cola hot springs and an idea came to her head. Vanellope could use dynamite to make an explosion, and while everyone is trying to solve that mystery at the castle, she could save rancis. The one thing was that Vanellope had no dynamite. She would simply have to get a jar and fill it up with mentos and some of the hotsprings. When she would open the jar, everything would squirt out making an explosion. Vanellope ran secretely over to King Candy's castle, feeling slightly happier with every step. Finally, she got there and quitley set down the jar. The eager Vanellope opened the lid and ran, and a huge explosion rose up behind her. King Candy very easily saw this explosion and came running out at once. Rancis also heard the explosion and was puzzled with what could have made this noise. Vanellope slipped through the door right as it was about to close, with a little glitch propping up her step. The keys to the fungeon were located on a small keypad next to the fungeon. Vanellope looked closely at the keypad first witch had the numbers 9,3,5, and 0 on them, and then gradually picked up the fungeon keys. The key was inserted into all of the 65 locks and turned by vanellope's right hand, and the huge lockdown door was opened by her left. Rancis was staring in the other dirrection at the wall witch said:" I didn't wanna see you in here racer!". Rancis then heard Vanellope's foot take a step forward and turned to look at her. He smiled and said " I knew I could count on you". Vanellope ran toward Rancis, gave him a big hug, and unlocked all of the chains freeing him from the gloomy fungeon. They walked side by side, slowly to the castle doors. On their way Vanellope made sure to put everything back, and made sure there was no trace of them. When they got the castle doors, both of them heard King Candy but realised he was one floor up screaming, and they slowly opened the door. Rancis drove them to Vanellope's hideout and with Vanellope's instuctions, went in between the two sugar free lollipops. Vanellope and Rancis would now live in the hideout together as outlaws, with their love tied together forever. Both, now had their soles and life back. Vanellope attacked Rancis with a kiss on the cheek followed by a giant hug, and they continued to love on eachother for the rest of the day, happily.


End file.
